


Pink, White, and Blue

by anotherdirtycomputer



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Pride, Trans Will Solace, Transgender, Tumblr Prompt, and i love him, but its not mentioned, chiron is a good horse dad, genderfluid or nb rachel, nico being an old man, nico tries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherdirtycomputer/pseuds/anotherdirtycomputer
Summary: A drabble collection for all of my trans!Will fics that are under 1k words!





	1. Ignorance is Bliss... Or Something Like That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico di Angelo is, somehow, the only person at camp that doesn't know that Will is trans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another thing written for a person on tumblr! the original can be found at demiboypercyjackson, the tumblr for all your trans pjo/hoo/mcga/tkc/toa etc needs. it's been slightly altered since last night. hit me up with trans prompts there and i'll try to get to them quickly!

Will didn’t hide any part of his identity - that wasn’t his style. He was a ‘Loud and Proud’ kind of guy, a person who really let his true colors shine. Will Solace was the kind of guy to yell “I’m gay!” at the top of his lungs in response to any personal question and he often wore the trans flag emblazoned on different jackets and shirts and even socks. On many an occasion, Will wore a giant pride flag draped across his shoulders as he zoomed around like a superhero and called himself ‘ _ The Terf Destroyer _ ’. 

So, he never thought he’d have to come out to Nico. Will was as out as they came, and he made sure everyone knew it. Surely, Nico would have figured it all out by now, right? Wrong.

Nico’s eyebrows were furrowed in confusion, his pretty, dark eyes locked on Will’s blue ones. “Wait, wait,” he interrupted again. “You’re talking like you have that too.”

Will’s face scrunched up like he’d taken a bite of something both very sour and not a little worrying. “What, a  _ period _ ? That’s because I do. You know that, darlin’, don’t you?”

Bushy red hair came into Nico’s view and suddenly he was looking at Rachel with the same perplexed expression. “Are you alright, Nico?” she asks and suddenly Nico isn’t so sure.

“You’re a man..” his whisper came, quiet. Will’s ears heard the words plainly, however, as if Nico was screaming them. A special kind of fear gripped his heart, a kind that he hadn’t felt for a long time. No amount of sparring in the distance could drown out his voice, not even the volleyball game that was taking place nearby - and those get intense, Will knew from experience. “How do you have ..  _ that _ ?”

Will blinked. He rubbed his eyes, stuck his pinkies in his ears and twisted to clear them. This had to be a dream. “I’m sorry.” He wasn’t sorry - he was confused and a bit panicked. “I’m sorry, I… I don’t think I’m understanding you. Do you have amnesia or something?”

Nico shook his head. “I would remember this, believe me.”

“Nico… I’m not exactly quiet about being trans. You know I’m trans, right?”

Rachel took this time to excuse herself. Apparently a mural was carving its way through her mind and if she didn’t skip off to paint it right this minute, they’d all face the wrath of Phoebus Apollo himself. (”It’s always nice to see my dad.” Will snarked. Rachel left laughing.)

When Rachel had finally gone far enough away, Will nervously shifted towards his boyfriend, clearing his throat. “You do know I’m trans, right? Like, this is okay?”

Nico shrugged. “I don’t know what trans means.”

“You…” Will’s blond curls fell over his forehead messily and that he didn’t automatically bring his hand up to toy with them or move them out of his face said something very serious to Nico. And then Will sighed, brought his hand up in one motion, and tugged all of his own light hair backwards, pulling it. His eyes were wide, almost shocked. “How has nobody told you yet…” He met Nico’s eyes. “How have  _ I  _ not told you yet?”

And Nico just shrugged again. He said, “Will you?” and smiled a bit when Will agreed because, of course Nico, why wouldn’t I?

“Well, there’s a lot of ways to explain this,” Will murmured. “But, I guess the easiest way for someone who was born in your time period is… I was born a girl.” He paused at the look of surprise on Nico’s face. “Well, not really. But everyone thought I was a girl because of body stuff. You know how doctors are. Bunch of quacks.” It’s here that Nico laughed, bringing hope to Will’s heart like he always did. Things would be okay, Will told himself. “It wasn’t until later in my life, when I figured out I  _ could _ be a boy that I realized that I always had been, secretly, inside. So.. I’ve got all the funny birthing components, like a uterus, or whatever you need, but I’m still a dude. There’s intersex trans dudes who might have different stuff, but-” Here, Nico’s face grew more perplexed, which cued Will’s turn to laugh. “Okay, okay, we’ll save that for a different discussion. But, basically, I’m transgender, which means ‘identifying as a different gender than the one assigned at birth’. They said I was a pretty little lady,” he shrugged with good humor. “I say I’m a pretty little man.”

Nico scratched his chin. “Is that what those colors are for? The flag?”

“Blue, pink, white, pink, blue,” said Will with pride. “If that’s what you’re referring to, then yes! That’s the trans flag.”

“And.. the other word. The one you-”

“Intersex?”

“…Yes.”

Will smiled at his boyfriend happily. “You’re very open-minded for a guy in your 80s.”

Nico rolled his eyes, but Will could see him smiling. “Just shut up and tell me what it means.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are a writer's best friends!


	2. The Beginning of Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Will is so happy when he gets his first haircut that he just cries. Originally posted on demiboypercyjackson on tumblr! Hit me up there with requests if you'd like!

He’d always hated his hair. It had a terrible track record for getting stuck in things like zippers and clasps. It always hurt to brush and it was so heavy that trying to pull it back in a bun to keep it out of things just hurt his head. His mother had never let him cut it before, despite his obvious desires to. She said it was too pretty and golden, would sigh over how jealous she was of “her daughter’s beauty”. Will would nod and say “Okay, Mama” but on the inside, he was spitting fury, cursing the day this selfish woman brought him into the world.

He realized very suddenly, golden locks reflecting the sunlight that came gently in through the Big House windows, that those were odd thoughts for an eight-year-old to have. He was eleven now, had lived at camp for an entire year.  He’d been holding onto the lie of womanhood for that much longer, wondering if there was some way to… to be his mother’s pretty daughter still. He knew, in his heart, that those days were long since past. In fact, if he were to be truly honest, they’d never been at all; which is what had brought him here.

“Short,” he said quietly to the girl with the scissors. “I want it short. Above-my-ears short, like a _real_ boy.”

Drew scoffed from her place behind his chair. She had been wrestling with the tangles in his hair for ages now and was finally seeing the end of her self-proclaimed odyssey. “Real boys have all kinds of haircuts, you weirdo.” They had a close relationship. “Just tell me what you want for _real_ , not just what you want people to see.”

His eyes blinked rapidly. “Um.” He could feel her rolling her eyes. “I guess… At the ears. Like, to right here.” He put up his hands to show her. “So it doesn’t look weird.”

Humming thoughtfully, Drew ran her fingers playful through the hair on the top of Will’s head. “Good idea. Your face is so round, this will look _much_ cuter.”

‘Cute’ wasn’t really what he’d been going for, but it was better than the mess he had now.

“What do you think, Chiron?” Will asked. He turned his head (even though Drew told him not to) and met eyes with the man in the wheelchair beside him.

Chiron’s old eyes crinkled at the corners as he smiled. “I think anything you chose will look very handsome. Befitting of any young healer such as yourself.”

That made Will giggle. He hadn’t been learning healing for very long, but Chiron’s lessons were always his favorite part of the day. Cecil teased him, said he was a total nerd, but he didn’t mind. He’d been gifted with healing abilities and he was going to use them to help people. One day, instead of correcting ’ _miss_ ’ to ’ _mister_ ’, he’d be correcting ’ _Mr_.’ to ’ _Dr_.’ The idea itself was enough to have him grinning like a fool.

“Stop squirming!” Drew snapped. “Or I’ll cut off your ears and make it look like an accident!”

Chiron’s voice came calmly, “I’m… right here, Miss Tanaka.”

“I never said I’d _claim_ it was an accident.”

Will struggled to hold still while she cut his long, wet hair. He watched the yellow strands fall to the floor so unceremoniously and felt his eyes start to prickle with tears. He hadn’t expected to feel this way, but it was no wonder he did; it was finally happening. This was his first step to being happier. He was finally done pretending to be his mother’s daughter. No more lies, no more trying to ‘fix’ himself. No, from now on, until the end, he was Will Solace, son of Apollo, son of the radiant God of Truth. He was a demigod and a healer and, if anything Chiron ever told him was true, he’d grow to be a fine man.

And he had all the family he needed to support him here.

Drew whispered that she was finished and gestured that it was time for him to see her work. She guided him to the vanity nearby and when the tears fell in earnest, she took his forearm in both hands and squeezed. Chiron rolled into place beside him, put a hand on his shaking shoulder and smiled.

“I’m not sure you’ve been told this yet, son,” Will met eyes with Chiron’s. “But you bare an uncanny resemblance to your father.”

Will laughed wetly, rubbing away his tears of joy. He struggled to dry his face, thinking to himself that this… this was truly the beginning of everything. For as hard as it would be, Will was ready. He was _more_ than ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are a writer's best friends!


End file.
